


Dreams

by evrybodysdarlin



Series: Forever-verse [3]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 18:25:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11041758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evrybodysdarlin/pseuds/evrybodysdarlin
Summary: Sam wakes Jon up to tell him about a beautiful dream.





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, a sequel to this series, only about 4 years later... I hope someone still enjoys it! 
> 
> No specific warnings for this story other than general sexual content. Assume Jon and Sam are adults by the time of this fic.

“Jon. Jon.” 

Jon jerked awake at the quiet repetition of his name. He panicked for a moment, wondering if he had fallen asleep while he was on watch on The Wall, but no, he was in his own bed. In his own bed with his own Sam, and Sam was the one calling to him.

“What is it, Sam?” Jon asked, his words coming out sleepy and slurred. “What’s wrong?” He imagined for a moment that someone was knocking at the door and about to discover them, and felt himself tense up with nervous energy.

“I had a dream,” Sam whispered.

“A dream?” Jon tried to hide his irritation. Sam had certainly never woken him up over a dream before. Had he had a nightmare or something?

“You married me, Jon.” 

“Huh?” Jon rolled over to face Sam and saw his best friend’s soft smile.

“I dreamed you married me.”

“Two men can’t marry, Sam,” Jon murmured, rubbing his eyes. He was tired and fractious from being woken with a start. What he said was a fact, a cold, hard fact like all the others that had ruled his life so far. 

“I know, of course. But in my dream, we did,” Sam said stubbornly. He was staring up at the ceiling now. “It was in a godswood, just like the one where we said our vows .”

“Were we freezing our bollocks off like when we said our vows?” Jon chuckled, remembering how they had shivered out in the woods that day.

“I don’t think I was cold in the dream.” Sam rolled over ponderously, and Jon automatically reached out and accepted Sam into his arms. “You put a bridal cloak around me.”

“I don’t have a house cloak,” Jon said. “Bastard, remember?” He tried to say it lightly, but it came out a little rough.

“You did in my dream. It was white like snow, with a white wolf like Ghost on it.” Sam’s face was nestled into Jon’s neck, and each word came out with a hot little puff of breath against his skin. “You took my House Tarly cloak off and dropped it in the snow.” He paused. “I was so glad, Jon.”

Jon stroked Sam’s hair, messy from sleep and a little sweaty from the warmth of their bed and its heavy fur cover. 

“You kissed me in front of my father,” Sam went on. “In front of my father, and the Lord Commander, and everyone we ever knew.” His breath came out faster, excited, and Jon smiled.

“Like this?” He leaned over and kissed Sam, far longer and more deeply than he’d ever seen a bride and groom kiss at a wedding.

Sam pulled back from the kiss to whisper, “I was so happy. I know it's stupid, but I didn’t want to wake up.” His voice was shaky. He kissed Jon this time, pulling his face down to catch his lips, and Jon eagerly followed.

All of Jon’s exhaustion and annoyance had melted away. Everything was gone, everything but Sam and the soft, warm sheets surrounding them. He wanted nothing more than what he had, Sam’s kisses and Sam’s body pinned under his.

“Jon, get the oil,” Sam gasped out as Jon licked down his neck. 

Jon eagerly obeyed, scrambling to reach down under his bed and grope for the little jar of oil they had secured. Sam’s words and the feel of the jar in his hand were like fuel on a fire, instantly making Jon achingly aroused. 

He and Sam had only done this a few times. It had hurt Sam a little, the first time, and it took more time and patience than the creative use of hands and mouths that they usually contented themselves with. Now, though, Sam was asking for it, grabbing the jar out of Jon’s hands and slipping out of his smallclothes himself. Jon moaned, surprised and delighted by Sam’s unusual boldness.

Sam kept kissing him as he opened the jar of oil and reached down between his legs. 

“I suppose this is how our wedding night would go?” Jon chuckled, nuzzling Sam’s ear and teasing it with his tongue.

“You’ve already deflowered me. I must be such a wanton.” Sam choked out a breathless laugh as he continued working himself open with the oil. Then he dropped the closed jar onto the floor and threw his arms around Jon. “Jon, take me. Come on, hurry up.”

“Oh…” Jon moaned helplessly. He’d never seen Sam so eager like this before. He quickly wriggled out of his own smallclothes and fit himself between Sam’s legs. Sam pulled him closer, demanding, and Jon grabbed hold of his cock and gently guided it into Sam in one long slide.

Sam moaned loudly, then slapped his hand over his own mouth, trying to muffle the noise.

“Don’t do that, there must be guests listening outside for the bedding,” Jon teased, his voice coming out ragged and wrecked even as he laughed. Sam felt perfect around him, tight and wet and hot. Jon still remembered the first time they’d done this. He’d entered Sam’s body and thought, _Oh, so_ this _is what all the fuss is about_. He’d come so quickly that he’d been embarrassed.

He was a little more practiced now, and he got a good rhythm going, pressing into Sam again and again as Sam turned his face into the pillow.

“Is this good?” Jon asked, a little nervous. He never wanted to hurt Sam.

“Gods, yes, I’m covering my face so I don’t wake the entire castle. Oh, deeper, Jon,” Sam whispered frantically. His cock was hard between their bodies, rubbing against Jon’s stomach as Jon thrust, and Jon reached down to stroke it, making Sam moan.

It felt so effortless, so right, rutting together in Jon’s bed, in their bed. Jon had never had this feeling before, this feeling of intense arousal mixed with safety, wanting more and more and more and knowing he could get it, knowing he was home.

“Jon, I love you,” Sam gasped. He looked close to coming; his eyes kept falling shut, but he struggled to keep them open, to keep looking into Jon’s eyes.

“I love you, too,” Jon whispered back, the truest thing he’d ever said.

They finished almost at the same moment, Sam losing control of his volume and moaning shamelessly while Jon managed to keep his wits about him enough to bite Sam’s shoulder as he came, leaving an angry red mark as he tried to muffle his own noise.

Jon collapsed on top of Sam, grateful as he always was that his bedmate was so soft and inviting. Relaxing against the warm raft of his body made the afterglow sweet. Jon’s legs were still trembling as he nestled into Sam’s arms. 

“I wish there was a way,” Sam said softly, his voice cutting through Jon’s contented stupor. “A way we could be together forever.”

“We will. We’ll find a way.” Jon squeezed Sam’s thick middle reassuringly. 

“I wish I could kiss you in front of everyone. Even your father,” Jon added after a moment, nuzzling the love bite on Sam’s shoulder teasingly.

“I guess that’s what dreams are for,” Sam sighed wistfully.

Jon closed his eyes and waited to dream.


End file.
